M81 Mortar
| manufacturer= | model= | type=Mortar | cost= | size= | damage per hit= | magazine= | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype= | operation= | rate of fire= | accuracy= | range=120-9000 meters, up to 15000 meters with specialized ammunition | era=Necros War | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=USNC }} The is a UNSC crew-served heavy artillery/infantry fire support weapon. Description The M81 is a 120mm long-range gravity fired smoothbore battlefield mortar used to provide heavy tactical fire support to UNSC troops. An indirect fire weapon, it is capable of launching a variety of munition across the battlefield. The weapon has fully automated loading, with fusing, ammo selection, angle of fire and target all being directed by either autonomous engagment functions, remote operation or on site operation. In automated mode the weapon links into local sensor matrixes, recon drones and satillite uplinks and is designated a 'target zone'. Any movement within this zone is immediately analysed and if it is confirmed as a enemy target, it is engaged by mortar fire. In remote operation mode the weapon is operated by a a single soldier using a computer to patch into local combat sensorsz to pick up a target or be designated a target. From there he can designate the target for the mortar and set it to engage. The weapon is deployed either by trailer or airdrop on a modified stand from a Flatbow cannon. The weapon his a full automated electrically operated turret and loading system, which pulls the round up the length of the barrel then feeds it in. The round is taken from a circular 'design-a-shell' section, much like that on the Bombardier artillery vehicle. It uses this to select round type and fuse. The weapon is deployed like any conventional mortar, with a base plate and an adjustable bipod. It also constains an attached targetting suite with dataport link, allowing it to be connected via cable, wirelessly or via sat uplink to a plethora of battlefield systems, such as the cameras attached to forward soldiers, recon drones, recon vehicle's optical suites foward camera emplacements and military satillites. This, along with the day/night vision telescopic targetting sight with laser range finder mounted on the mortar allow it to pick out its targets and engage them accurately. The weapon has a incredibly sturdy design, allowing it to fire all six rounds in six seconds without noticeably deviation in accuracy. The weapon is riddled with coolant tubes and the firing end is finned, allowing it cool faster. It also has a Blast Attenuation Device to protect the crew from the blast when firing. The vehicle is served by a crew of five, with a crew of three. A operator, a squad leader and a engineer to ensure to works properly It is a unusually large for a tactical mortar, standing just below the height of an average man, and its large size and weight mean that the usage of a weapons carrier to transport the weapon is highly recommended, although in emergencies it can be manhandled. UNSC Remarks "On Linna we set up batteries of these as automated guard turrets. You just select a area outside the camp and let them guard it." "That loot had this idea with them. He kept the on the move, using them as counter artillery units. Every time that Necros battery made a peep, a torrent of these would fire, move after six shots then relocate until they decided to try again. Got that battery after two hours!" Category:UNSC Weapons